


The Trigger

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring, Caring Reader, Choking, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Interrupted Sex, Kissing, POV Second Person, Rowena Gets A Hug, Rowena Needs A Hug, Triggers, Whump, mentions of past trauma, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader accidentally triggers Rowena during sex. Comfort ensues.





	

For an almost four hundred-year old witch, Rowena was pretty open minded when it came to sex. She indulged your demands that she roughen you up, and let you be just as rough with her. She didn't mind if you sometimes pulled at her hair a tad too strongly, or dragged your nails across her back a bit too roughly, leaving cuts over her pale skin.

Whatever kinky shit you were into, she was into it as well, usually even more so than you.

So when your hands found themselves around her neck, gently squeezing, and her eyes widened in fear as panic flashed over her face, you were baffled, to say the least.

"Stop!" she ordered, grabbing at your hands in an attempt to free herself.

You instantly pulled your hands back, swallowing in fear at the sight of her frightened state. Did you do something bad? Did you accidentally squeeze too hard?

Rowena shot up into a sitting position, rubbing at her neck and gasping for breath, hard, as though oxygen had suddenly vanished.

"What happened?" you asked, looking her over for signs of harm. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"What is it, then? Are you okay?"

You began to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her, then brought your hands to her cheeks, cupping them.

"It's okay, honey," you whispered sweetly, looking her directly in the eye. "Calm down. It's okay." You shot her a tender smile. "Tell me what happened."

For a moment she just stared at you, pondering on whether she should tell you what was bothering her, then took a deep breath, steadying her fastened breathing. Her hands reached for your wrists, wrapping around them for support as barely held back tears filled her fearful eyes.

"Don't choke me," she said. "Please."

You nodded in understanding. "Of course, honey. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"It's not ye. It's…" She swallowed, searching for the right words. "He liked to grab my neck."

You frowned. Who was she talking about? "He?"

"Lucifer." She spat his name like it was filth.

Of course, you thought. It all made sense now. You remembered her telling you how he liked to threaten her and laugh in her face when he held her captive. How he'd grab her by the neck just because he could. How he'd squeeze and leave her gasping for breath.

It was how he'd killed her all those months ago, after all.

You suddenly felt stupid. You should have known such things would leave her traumatized. If someone had, albeit temporarily, murdered you, then held you captive and threatened to kill you again in exactly the same way, you would have become protective of your neck, as well.

The least you could have done was ask her before play-choking her.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I should have asked."

"It's alright," she said. pulling on a grateful smile.

You leaned in to press a light kiss to her neck, then pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"I know, darlin'. I'm grateful for ye every day."

Pulling back from the hug, you gave her a beaming look before kissing her soft lips.

"I love you," you said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before giving her cheek a soft, gentle caress.

"Love ye, too, darlin'."


End file.
